1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable bed frame, specifically, to a bed frame capable of being folded into a compact state for easy transport and storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional foldable bed frames are composed of two bed surfaces pivotally connected with each other, and includes four legs pivotally connected at lower portions of the bed surfaces. In use, the overall structure of the conventional foldable bed frame is similar to that in the present invention. However, as for the collapsed state, conventional bed frames are only capable of collapsing to half of its size as the two bed surfaces are merely folded against each other, and the bed frame is incapable of further collapsing to a more compact state.